This is an application for the partial support of a Symposium to be held at the Amherst Campus of S.U.N.Y. at Buffalo, May 18-20, 1981, on new approaches to the design of anticancer agents. Several new or revised biochemical rationales and medicinal chemical considerations will be discussed as possible bases for novel approaches, based on presentations by 15 invited outside speakers and with the aid of discussion leaders from this University and the Roswell Park Memorial Institute.